


ABO文《将军》人设

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	ABO文《将军》人设

长辈：  
天养生：老大，母亲是吴家人但是随了父亲的姓氏，幼年时被掳走做娃娃兵长大后成为雇佣兵被陈志杰偶遇认出带着天家剩余三人重回家族，alpha是天养义。

陈志杰：老二，爸爸是男O随了alpha父亲的姓氏，小时候和天养生玩的很好长大后励志找回天养生，在泰国和泰国狱警阿猜结为伴侣，最后在香港警厅遇见天养生和布同林一起把天养生带回了大陆。

布同林：老三，随了父亲的姓氏，擅武但是因为太能吃被母亲担心去部队会不会饿到于是让他做了有正规牌照的杀手，后为杀马爷去了香港被陈志杰发现领去警厅的时候碰见了天养生就一起回了大陆，伴侣是女alpha杜晓禾

净能：本是老四但是进入佛门后名字便从家谱上划去了，父母都是虔诚佛教徒，后七岁净能自己提出要去少林寺剃度皈依，父母便将净能送去少林寺成为小沙弥，最后成为少林寺大师兄。

张亦：老五，父亲是本家子弟，小时候曾被曹瑛掳走一年后才被准确的找到，带回来时已经不记得自己的本名坚持自己叫张亦，在曹家时随他一起习武的师弟马锋也跟了过去一直照顾他，性格变化极大只跟在马锋的身边对别人都抱有些许敌意，但是非常喜欢布同林做的饭菜。伴侣马锋

骆天虹：父母早逝只留下个名字，由家人抚养长大，长大后溜到香港去玩当上黑社会后被天养生揪着耳朵和Jet一起被带回大陆。alpha是在香港认识的郭子亨

骆天杰：也叫Jet，和天虹是双胞胎兄弟，长大以后和天虹一起溜到香港去当黑社会被老大天养生一个一边耳朵的带回了大陆，为天虹在香港晃荡一圈都能找到alpha而有“输了”这样的情绪，回国后旅游时认识了第一代退役超特种兵丁虎与其结为伴侣（丁虎详见我的特工爷爷，此处丁虎年纪30+）。

高岗：老七，年纪最小也最单纯的孩子，一心想成为武术巨星却被前女友田莉诱骗去打黑拳，最后田莉被骆家双子威逼利诱离开高岗，高岗也被带回大陆重新加入武术队最后成为他想成为的武术巨星，alpha是领他出道的导演程国桦。

本辈  
吴北：这一辈的老大，吴京的双胞胎哥哥，本来从小和吴京的愿望是一起去做航天员但是幼时曾因为一点事情受了重伤无法参军入伍，最后便去体校学习最后做了个体育老师，alpha是他的学生体育委员洛小乙。

吴京：排行第二，从小励志参军入伍，战斗机飞行员后被选拔为航天员，天宫空间站建设时冒着生命危险收回舱外数据然后展示国旗收获一等功成为少将，alpha是军二代游戏女主播谢楠。

毕野武：特殊部队军人，火系魔法师，父母早逝被吴家人抚养长大最后自己去参了军，然后认识了现在的alpha古新月。

孙皓：特殊部队研究院变种人专家，为人骄傲但是不高傲，很招人喜欢的omgea，alpha对象是他的女助手alpha程秀华。

何连东：狼牙特战旅副参谋长兼狙击手教官，相亲结识alpha与其育有一子何晨光。

陈京：陈志杰和阿猜的儿子，从小学习武术长大后也是教武术的，和alpha师妹日久生情成年后立马就成婚了，师妹柳成玉。

榴圆：父亲早逝，励志保护好弟弟榴溜和母亲从小习武但是有点结巴的习惯，为了弟弟没有去参军反而去当了保险调查员，因为武功高强反而没什么人敢欺负，和表哥吴北玩的很好。

榴溜：在家闲散人员，因为体质弱底子单薄被全家人管着，练武勉勉强强顶多够防身，喜欢玩玩炒股投资之类的但是运气不怎么样。

小辈  
刘培强：由军队运输机飞行员选拔出来的天宫空间站航天机械专家，育有一子刘启，但是在刘启四岁时登上空间站十七年后才回来，原本刘启的alpha母亲已经去世，刘培强与空间站管理AI Moos结为合法AO

吴杰伦：吴北和洛小乙的长子，跟随小舅爷出道进入演艺圈，一样是武打明星，作为omgea却没什么人敢追求，因为在某渣A贱O的剧中表现过分惊悚武力超群差点被剧本气的将主演alpha揍进ICU。

洛霆锋：吴北和洛小乙次子，为人鬼马精灵，曾经有次因为跟家人赌气离家出走去洗脚城当了几天洗脚师傅，听见有人谈论要让吴杰伦和某alpha女性相亲便恶搞似的操着一口河南话笑嘻嘻的毛遂自荐，最后被吴杰伦抓回家被吴北教训了一通。

冷锋：战狼中队狙击手，中尉，曾经是在陆军战队担任狙击手但是因为违抗指令被战狼中队队长龙小云看上转去战狼中队，最后主动表白和龙小云结为伴侣。

何晨光：狼牙特战旅中尉狙击手，在铁拳团和alpha王艳兵相识，关系从不怎么好变成互相爱慕，最后王艳兵主动向何晨光询问是否要结为伴侣。alpha王艳兵。

刘晨：国内外知名的双子魔术师之一，武艺精湛手段高超，擅长各种各样的魔术手段，身体病弱经常要坐在轮椅上。

刘曦：国内外知名的双子魔术师之一，和哥哥一样习武并且擅长魔术，性情温和良善，喜欢看小朋友们开心的笑。

杨晓明：西部警察，幼年时后在少林寺被大师兄净能带大，虽然不知道为什么但是总是被大师兄以一种温柔又悲伤的眼神望着，长大后被送回吴家最后远走西部成为警察认识好友何建忠和他的伴侣向西，alpha向西。

白翔飞：娱乐圈武生，同样的因为小舅爷高岗的影响主动进入娱乐圈成为武打演员，和吴杰伦平起平坐，至今单身。

陈秋德：陈京与柳成玉的孩子，为人鬼马精灵鬼主意多，和刘曦玩得很好，和自己的侄孙陈家业是伴侣，两人共同拜在醉猴拳宗师文彪门下。alpha陈家业。

k88：全国第一代第一个机械士兵，由刘培强和Moss亲自设计地表成员制作，第一眼的认主是吴京少将，所以被划分为吴京少将名义上的孩子，热爱各类话剧音乐剧，跟随冷锋学习武术，身为机器人但是有户籍，是吴家刘培强这一辈最小的一个，即使是机器人也拥有伴侣，伴侣是隔壁知识库的后勤兵K1.


End file.
